


I get a little bit jealous

by lokingud



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Developing Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, fear of intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokingud/pseuds/lokingud
Summary: Tony is not ready for a real relationship. Just the thought of being in a relationship with Steve leaves him terrified, but he won't talk about that. It's easier to stop this than to leave his comfort zone. Tony just doesn't know that Steve has his ways to fight for him...Or: Steve barges in on Tony and Pepper enjoying their evening and decides to take matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	I get a little bit jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy ^^  
> this is my first attempt to write a Stony OneShot :)  
> Quick note: English is not my native language, but the German Marvel Fandom is pretty much dead, so I decided to translate my ideas hehe, hope you still enjoy xD

Tony was done with Captain America and he was surely done with Steve Rogers. The Capsicle could kiss his ass.  
  
 _“Tony, why is it so difficult for you to call me back?”, Steve asked and ran his fingers through his dark blonde hair. As usual Tony was to be found in his lab, working on yet another Iron Man suit at two o’clock in the morning. The younger one didn’t answer. He was too busy searching for his screwdriver and way too worked up to give Steve a proper answer, even though he knew the super-soldier deserved one. “I had a really fun time last week and I thought you did too. Apparently, I was wrong, but you could’ve at least told me that you don’t want to continue going out with me.”  
Steve was right, and Tony knew that. He knew that he was being irrational and stupid and childish, but he couldn’t help it. The thought of dating and starting a relationship was too much for the billionaire to process. Sure, in the past he had had a lot of encounters with different women, but they had never been serious. But Steve didn’t deserve to be treated like a mayfly. He deserved romance and love and endurance, things Tony couldn’t offer him.  
“You know what Steve, you are right. I don’t want this. I don’t want to go out with you.”  
He slammed his hand on the worktop, the screwdriver tightly clenched in his fist. His heart pounded painfully against his chest, making it difficult to breathe. God, this was harder than he thought, but he also felt relieve rush through him. He could just say no. Everything was fine, no hard feelings, no anxiety.  
“And why is that?”  
Yeah Tones, why is that? You never had a problem with Sex and you dated Pepper  
“Maybe because I don’t like you in that way. Maybe because I see you as a…colleague.”  
His eyes locked with Steve’s baby blues. Tony could see the hurt in them, but he had to do this. His body told him to stop this in order to keep him alive and working.  
“Yeah, because that’s the easiest way to go.”, Steve lets out a dry laugh. “I never thought Mr. Stark would be the one to take the easiest way. But I guess it is all a façade.”, with a shrug he turned around, ready to leave the lab. “Suit yourself.”  
  
_After Steve left, Tony felt horrible. A few silent tears had been running down his cheeks at the thought that he had just ruined everything because he was frightened. Stupid coward. But then the self-loathe subsided and was displaced by rage. How could Steve be so nagging about this and expect him to call after just a week? They had just grabbed a coffee and walked in Central Park, who even said that was a date? Oh right, Steve did. And he agreed.  
Nevertheless, he had no right to be so nerve-racking about it!  
  
“I decided to work on the thrusters, they are still too weak.”, Tony mumbled and sipped on his wine. Even when he didn’t work his ass off in his lab, he couldn’t focus on something else. The iron man suit and everything revolving around it was something he was familiar with. Something he knew. And with a father that didn’t show him any form of affection whatsoever, he had always had science to rely on. Numbers are consistent, they are reliable and unvarying.  
“Sounds like a good idea. But let’s not focus on-“, Pepper suggested. Tony didn’t hear the rest of the sentence. He must be seeing things! ‘Dear God, please tell me this is not Steve marching around like this is a battlefield…’  
But he wasn’t delusional. Sadly not…  
“Oh hey!”, Steve put on the brightest toothpaste-advertisement smile he could pull off and walked over to Tony and Pepper. “What a coincidence!”, he laughed and gave Tony a strong clap on the back before he placed a kiss on the back of Peppers hand. ‘The stupid-‘  
“Uh that looks delicious Tones.”, he pulled up a chair from a table behind them and sat down next to them. “You don’t mind, right?”, Steve looked at Pepper, who just managed to blink and stare like a fish out of water. Still puzzled about their sudden visitor she nodded.  
“Awesome.” The super-soldier took Peppers fork right out of her hand and started eating from her plate.  
Tony, who had been just as dumbfounded as Pepper, finally found his voice again, still trying to trace back and understand how in the world Steve was suddenly here.  
“Steve, go away. We were just enjoying New York’s best calamari and you are interrupting us, grandpa. Go take your walker and fuck off.”  
But Steve was completely unbothered from Tony’s presence.  
“Oh, that’s calamari! Didn’t you tell me about this last week? You know Pepper, in the 1940s we used to boil everything. Terrible way of handling food!”, he grabbed Tony’s wine and took a big sip. “I never told you about the 1940s, I believe? Oh, what a time to be alive! I mean, the war was horrible, and we lost a lot of lives, but life was just different, you know? Did I ever tell you-“  
Tony was sure Steve had never talked that much in his entire life. What was he trying to achieve? Bore them out of their mind with his boomer talk? Make Pepper swoon? Ruin all the hard work it took to calm his mind? Well that was certainly working out. His blood was boiling! Tony was sure he made himself VERY clear earlier, but apparently, with Steve’s enhanced strength, his ability to hear and process sounds must have been weakened.  
“If you excuse me, I’ll just go to the bathroom.”, Pepper decided, ready to leave this awkward talk with Steve behind.  
“Finally.”, the Captain smiled. “I didn’t want to mention it, but you _were_ kind of interrupting our date…”  
“You…I-“, Pepper stammered. She glanced at Tony, grabbed her purse, and left.  
“You stupid donkey!”, Tony yelled and grabbed Steve’s collar. “I told you I am done with us and this is how you react? Yeah, really mature. How did you even figure out where I am?!”  
Why couldn’t Steve just leave him alone? This was not a talk Tony wanted to have, because talking about their date meant talking about his feelings and that was not gonna happen.  
“The media.”, Steve just shrugged and removed Tony’s fingers from his button-up shirt to hold his hand in his.   
  
“Tony, I know that you are scared…”, he began, his voice low and a little raspy. Tony couldn’t deny it, he loved his voice. But he COULD deny this stupid allegation!  
“Scared? Of what?”, the billionaire tried to laugh, he tried his best to sound as conceited as the world made him out to be, but he could feel the heat crawling up his neck and spreading across his cheeks. Tony quickly avoided eye contact, but Steve saw it.  
“Tony…”, he mumbled softly and gave his trembling hand a little reassuring squeeze.  
It was too much. This whole situation was too much for him to handle. He couldn’t just tear down the walls he’d built up so long ago. Tony could feel his throat closing and his heartbeat picking up speed. Steve deserved his honesty. Steve deserved the world. He couldn’t…that was too much to ask for.  
“I-I c-can’t Steve…I can’t…”, he choked out, painfully aware of how tears built up in his eyes. “I-It’s too much…”  
“Hey…shh…it’s alright…I am sorry for besetting you…”  
Tony took a deep breath and tried pulling himself together. Steve deserved this.  
“I am scared.”, he whispered, his voice nearly drowned out by the loud noises around them. “I am…I can’t…god…I really, really like you, but…just the thought…”  
Slowly Tony raised his head to lock eyes with Steve. Words couldn’t describe the way he felt, they would never be sufficient, but just looking at the man in front of him, the man holding his hand and stroking it with his thumb to calm him down, was enough to transfer his feelings. He knew Steve understood because Steve always understood.  
Tony felt small and immature. Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist, was frightened of relationships. Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid.  
“Hey…it’s okay. We can take this step by step.”, Steve smiled. He wiped the tears from Tony’s cheeks and continued stroking his hand. “I know you probably think that I silently judge you, that I think you immature and childish, but I don’t. It is okay to feel vulnerable. It’s okay to feel anxious and overwhelmed. Giving someone your trust is a big deal and I want to be worthy of your trust. I want nothing more than to make you feel loved.”  
He wasn’t sure why, but Steve just made his façade crumble. Steve made it possible for him to finally show his weaknesses and his fears. God, that was a lot to handle.  
“You stupid donkey.”, Tony let out a little laugh and pulled Steve closer to finally kiss him, to finally get rid of the tenseness in his body. Maybe Steve was right and it was okay to feel overwhelmed…


End file.
